Shadow of Her
by TheGothPrincess
Summary: Carolina finds out who Tex really is. And as the weeks go on she struggle with herself and her emotions towards York. (Probably will Re-do chapters)
1. Just a Shadow

**Shadow of Her**

Carolina walked into her dorm late at night. She had just realized what Tex was.  
And she regreted finding out.

She locked the door behind her and slammed her fist into the nearest wall.  
"How could he do this! How could he think that, that thing could ever replace her!" She said bitterly  
"She's gone! Nothing can fix it! Not that A.I. nothing!"

Her back slid down the wall as she struggled to contain her emotions.  
"She's gone! Get it through your thick skull. She's gone and is never coming back!" She yelled as she tried to contain her tears from streaming down her face "She failed...And that's all the A.I. will ever be.  
A failure..."

she brought her knees close to her chest. "Why did you leave us...?" Her voice became angry "You said you would come back! You always came back..." she looked up, letting her red hair stick to her tear stained face. "I'm miss you... would you even be proud of me..? Of who I've become? I did it for him. I just want to please him...  
Make him happy again. Is that so wrong?"

She sighs and stands up, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Goodbye.."  
She leaves her room and heads to do some training before the next mission.


	2. Protocol

_**Was surprised of how many of you wanted me to continue. So here's just a short chapter to let y'all know that I will continue.**_

* * *

She slipped her helmet on as she headed to do some training.  
It was late at night and most of the Freelancers are already a sleep so she didn't need to worry about it being occupied.

She walked in and said "FYLSS, run training program"

"Beginning training program now"  
FYLSS replied.

Holographic targets appeared before her, surronding her on all sides and begin to spin around her as she hits them.

She didn't know it but York was observing her from above.  
He always made sure she was alright. Even if she said she was fine he always waited for her to go to sleep before he did.  
Making sure she didn't stay awake too late  
Or push herself to hard.

He watched as she trained, he knew she was upset about something but when he asked, she shrugged him off and said she was fine...  
Like always.

But he knew this was different. She wasn't upset like she would be if she lost  
But more like she was hurt.  
He never saw her like this.

He was snapped back to reality as he saw her collapse onto the ground.  
"Carolina!" He said as he ran out of the room and towards the training room doors.  
He ran toward her and crouched beside her.

"What do you want York?" She said coldy, on all fours, hair covering her face

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. What are thinking? You're constantly pushing yourself to hard"

"York, I told you! I'm fine" she growled

"Bull shit! I know somethings bothering you. What's wrong?"  
He said as he became increasingly worried for her.

"I can handle it."

"Carolina, I just want to help...  
I care about you.."

She seemed a bit taken back by his words "Why? Why do you care about me so much? I'm a pain in the ass"

"No, you're not. I know you. You're tough because you have to be. But theres more to you than that.."

She sighs and gets up. "I'm fine, York." She says in a more convincing voice.  
"Alright. And Carolina?"

"Yes, York?"

"I hope you don't hold this against me"

She was confused but before she could say anything he cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers.  
She was shocked but didn't push him away, until she was brought back to reality and realized how much trouble they could be in. she quickly pushed him away "York, I...I gotta go" and she ran out of the training room

York sighs as he watches her run off.

"There was a 93.7% of a chance that she would have hit you for doing that." Delta stated

York sighs and says "I'm aware D. You think I should go find her?"

"That wouldn't be wise."

York takes a minute to think it over "Fuck it." He heads after her


	3. Number one?

Carolina was shocked about what happened. He normally would tell her some cheesy pick up line but never flat out kiss her. She was stunned and couldn't think of anything to do or say so, she left. She quickly ran back to her room, locking the door behind her.

She sighed in frustration. Part of her wishing she didn't pull away and the other half, glad she did.

"It's against protocol, he knows that. What did he expect? I'm the leader of this group. I have to act like it and be professional. He knows that."

Carolina said, trying to ease her mind. She sighed and sat down on her bed. Shortly after, there was a knock on the do.

"Carolina? It's York.. Look, I'm sorry. Could we talk about this..?"

"There's nothing to talk about York, it's fine."

She heard him sigh and than a few minutes later she heard a click and York walked in, shutting the door behind him

"York I told you, There's-"

He cut her off "Then why did you run off after I kissed you?"

"You caught me off guard. And besides, you know that's against protocol. We could get into serious trouble." She said sternly.

"Well maybe that's a good thing Carolina"

She was taken back by his remark

"How? I am the leader. I'm supposed to act like one." She stood up, crossing her arms. "And lately I've been slipping."

"Don't you see!" He stood up, walking towards her. "You constantly push yourself to hard. You train nonstop, trying to be better than her."

He cupped her face in his hands so she would look at him "I'm worried about you, Carolina.."

She pulled away from him and turned away "There's no need."

"What are you trying to achieve by beating her?" He was beginning to feel frustrated "That you're number one? That you_ Really _are the best? Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me!" She said as she spun around. Hurt in her voice. "Maybe not to you, or anyone else, but to me... To me it's important"

"Why? Why is it so important to beat her Carolina?"

"Because, I'll prove to him." She said in a low whisper.

"Prove to him, what? You have nothing to prove. To anyone!"

"That... That, thing isn't Allison! He can not replace her like this. And I will not let him treat me like this!" She growls.

York's eyes widen. "What are you talking about..? Whose Allison?"

"Nothing. Just forget it.."

"Carolina.. What's going on?" He placed a hand on the side of her cheek. "Please, tell me"

She sighed. "Doctor Leonard Church, The Director, Is my father..."

* * *

**Oh snap! Hehe XD**


	4. Bitter sweet

**I'm sorry about the other being so short and fast paced. I should have re-read it before posting but I was busy.**

* * *

"Wait... What! He's- how?"

York was taken back by what she said. He never would have thought that he, of all people, was her dad. But things started to make sense now. He understood why she worked so hard, why she constantly would where herself out, trying to please him.

"He's my father and Allison.. was my mother" She crossed her arms, looking down at the ground. She hated talking about them. "She was a soldier. She left one day when I was really little and, well, she never came back" She shrugs, shifting her wait to her right foot.

"Wow.. Carolina I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I don't even remember her."

He sighs. hesitating for a moment before replying "Well, what about Tex and her...? What's the relation between the two?"

"Tex is, in a way... a copy of her. I don't know how, or why he did it but-" She shakes her head. beginning to feel angered at it all.

"It's her. Or... her personality at least. He act's like that thing is her, York! Praising her for thing's that I could have done on my own." She clenches her fist and begins to grind her teeth.

"Carolina, calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down, York!" She snapped at him "When she died, I didn't just lose one parent. I lost them both! I'm not going to be beaten by a copy of her"

"Carolina" He said softly "I know but, you need to calm down. It's late, maybe you should get some rest."

she sighed deeply "Fine."

"Thank you.. And, um.." He scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

"I know what you're going to say, and don't be." She turned away from him, a small hint of red creeping into her cheeks. "I liked it."

York smirked and walked up behind her, whispering "Can I have another then?"

She shook her head smiling, turning around. "What do you think?"

He smiled at her, cupping her face in his hands and pressed his lips against her's. She began to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as one of his hands found it's way down to her waist, and the other in her bright red hair. York made sure the kiss was gentle and slow. Not wanting to rush into anything, just enjoying getting to finally kiss her.

* * *

**Still a bit fast pace but it's midnight now and I'm tired. I wanted to continue since I had nothing else to do. **

**I'm winging most of this. I don't really have a full blown story yet but I do have one.**

**Thank you and keep reviewing. I love it :)**


	5. Twins

Several days had passed since they'd kiss. Nothing had changed, Carolina still pushed herself to the max, training. And York still wished she'd just let herself relax.

Carolina began to distanced herself from York, refusing to let anyone else get in the way of her and her training. She needed to just prove herself. To prove that she was good enough. Not only to her father, but too herself.

She was in the locker room, getting ready for a training session with North. Pulling her long red hair back, into a tight pony tail. Luckily it was just her in there, She could, for once, get ready with out being bothered by anyone. She closed her locker and grabbed her helmet off of the bench, just in time to see South walk in.

"What a pleasure, to see you Carolina" South said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she walked over to her locker.

Carolina had no intention of replying to South, knowing it would only end up in South bitching at her and the Director getting mad, for her being late. She began to walk out but stopped when South began to say something else.

"I heard York finally got the nerve to show his affections towards you" South snickered.

"What are you talking about, South?"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit, Carolina. York told North what happened"

Carolina was mad at South, but even more angry at York for telling anyone. He knew that she didn't want anyone to find out. It was against protocol and if the director heard about it, they could get into serious trouble.

"I heard you ran off after it too." South added, not even bothering to look up from her locker.

Carolina relaxed a little, realizing she only knew about the first time, not the second.

"That's Non-of-your business, South." Carolina growled, still annoyed with South's attitude.

"Whatever, bitch." South replies.

With that, Carolina walked out of the locker rooms and headed toward the training room.

* * *

"Ready to get this over with?" North said as he stretched his arms over his head.

Carolina shrugged. "The help us improve, North."

"I know, but doesn't it get a little old, constantly fighting each other and trying to beat one another?"

"It helps us keep in shape for our missions." She says plainly.

North shook his head and walked over to the other side of the training room "Ready?"

Carolina nodded and North sprinted toward her, attempting to swoop her legs, out from under her but she locked her knees, making it hard for him. She quickly hit him in the stomach with her right fist and swing'd her elbow across the right side of his face, colliding with his temple.

North stumbled back, but quickly regained his footing and tackled Carolina to the ground. He knew she could beat him but he was stronger then her, if he pinned her down then she couldn't get up.

She grunted and and knee'd North in the gut several times. "Get off!" She yelled.

North tried to grab her hands but she kept hitting him in the face so he couldn't see a damn thing.

Finally she Knee'd him in the groin, making him double over. She quickly scrambled to her feet and when she stood up, North had already recovered. She kicked him in the groin again and as he doubled over, she slammed her fist into the side of his face. Making him fall to the ground.

"Cheap shot!" He yelled as he was on the ground, on all fours. North quickly gave up before she had a chance to do any further damage to his ability to have children.

Carolina held a hand out, to help him up. "See, that didn't take long"

"Yeah, next time I bring in Maine to help me.." North chuckled.

* * *

**I tried to make it longer but I had no idea what to do with this one.**


	6. Confronting Him

After Carolina had finished her training exercise with North she headed back to her barracks. She paced around her room non-stop for what felt like hours. Trying to figure out away she could confront him about Tex. It was hard because he never acted like a father to her, at least not since Allison died... He was more of a boss, and a harsh one.

And it was never easy for Carolina to show emotion. She was so good at covering it up with anger or rage. It would be hard for her to do this, talking about her past terrified her because it brought up so much emotion she had spent years pushing away and hiding. She didn't know if she was ready, or if she could even handle talking about her with him. She wanted him for once, to treat her like his daughter. Not just another shitty Freelancer that failed to reach _his _Expectations.

After a while she finally got the nerve to just do it. She left the room, heading toward the bridge, knowing he would be their at this time of day.

"FYLISS, please notify the Director that I would be heading toward the bridge to speak with him" She said coldly.

"Yes, Agent Carolina. I will notify him of your presence"

"Thank you, FYLISS" She replied, waiting for the elevator to open up that would lead to the bridge. After a bit, It finally opened to reveal Wash, and York leaning against the wall of the elevator.

_Son of a bitch, I don't need this right now._

"Hey beautiful" York said with a grin on his face as Wash awkwardly stood there.

"Not now York. I got something important I need to do" She growled as she shoved them both away and started walking into the elevator but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk" Said York, pulling her away from the elevator and giving Wash a 'get lost' look. Who then quickly walked away.

"We can talk after I'm done" She said as she pulled away from his grip "But this can't wait."

York took a step closer to her "What's going on? are you alright?" He said with a concerned expression on his face, making Carolina want to forget the whole thing and hug him tightly, letting him take all her fears and concerns away.

"York.. Please, we can talk after I'm done." She said, trying so hard to not let herself stay. "I promise"

He sighed reluctantly "Alright, I will be waiting here for you." He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

She headed into the elevator and as the doors started to close she replied "Might be while."

"I don't mind waiting. I would wait forever for you.." He said after the doors had already shut.

* * *

"What is it, Agent Carolina?" The Director said, his back facing her.

"I want to know" She paused, swallowing hard. "I want to know-... No, I want you to tell me who Tex is." She demanded.

He turned around, to face her. "So, you know Agent Texas is an A.I. How, may I ask Agent Carolina, do you know this?" He replied in a calm manner which pissed her off.

"That's not what I asked." She barely managed to keep herself from yelling at him. "Is Tex a copy of my mother, or isn't she!"

Her reply took him a bit off guard but he managed not to show it. "She is an A.I. who has her personality... In a way, she is ,Agent Carolina"

"And you think it's fucking okay to make me work with her and treat me like shit?" She growled.

"You need to calm down, Agent Carolina. This isn't about you or Tex. It's about doing what needs to be done in order to win this war."

"And I am your daughter. Yet, you treat a copy like it's your own flesh and blood." She clenched her fist in anger.

"I'm just doing what's necessary, Carolina" He said, feeling no sympathy for her.

"What would she think of you?" She tried to stop her voice from cracking "She can't be replace. She's gone! So stop trying!" She shouted.

"You should leave, now" He said sternly.

"You and I both know that Allison wouldn't be proud of either of us" Her helmet hid her tears from him.

"You are dismissed, Agent Carolina!" He yelled.

She turned around "Forget about what happened and focus on who you have now, before she leaves you for good." and with that, she left.

* * *

**These thing's are never as emotional as I want it -_- well practice makes perfect.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! If you have any ideas/criticism then go ahead and message me. **

**Yorklina will be in the next chapter**


	7. Safe Haven

Carolina walked out of the elevator, forgetting that York was still waiting for her. She hoped that somehow he wouldn't see her but as usual, he did.

He walked up to her staying silent and grabbed her hand gently, making her follow him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" She said bluntly. Wanting to go train to get her mind off of things.

"My place" York said simply, not bothering to give her any explanation. He kept a firm grip on her hand as he lead her down several corridors before finally reaching his room. "Dammit, forgot my key" He said, as he crouched down and began to fiddle with the lock.

Carolina chuckled softly, wondering if he ever suck in to her room while she slept. Great, now that's what she is going to be thinking about as she tries to sleep tonight.

There was a quiet click, and the door swung open. "There we go"

"There was a 2% improvement increase, Agent York" Delta said.

He rolled his eyes and began to walk in to his room "Thanks for that Dee. Now can you power down for a bit? I got some important things I need to take care of"

"I am going offline now" replied Delta

As Carolina walked in he closed the door behind her and sat on his bed, gesturing for her to sit next to him.

She sat down beside him and took off her helmet. their was a long moment of silence before Carolina finally spoke.

"Why am I here?"

"because I've been wanting to talk to you, but right now you need to relax."He said as he put a hand on her thigh and looked at her, meeting her gaze. "your training way to hard, I'm making you stay here so that I can make sure you get some rest"

She groaned wanting to do everything but rest.

York simply laughed at her "I have a beautiful redhead on my bed, is it my birthday already?" He joked.

Carolina shook her head and gently leaned against shoulder.

"I'm always here for you Carolina" York wrapped his arm around her waist. "He might not be, but I am." He said softly.

Carolina stayed quiet for a while before she pulled him into a tight hug, burying her head into his chest, as tears ran down her face. So much emotion she had bottled up over the years. She can no longer take it, she needed someone their for her, to love her and hold her. And she knew York would be that person, he has never judged her for how she acted or what she's done. He's always been there for her.

York held her tightly, rocking her gently as he tried to calm her down. He lightly kissed her forehead as he ran his fingers through her messy hair.

"It's alright Carolina" He whispered. "I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you"  
He continued to cradle her until he felt her calm down. He moved the hair out of her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly and turned out then lights, letting her rest.

* * *

Carolina woke up in a dark room, it took her a few moments to realize where she was at. She could hear York next to her, snoring. She shifted on to her side to face him. She furrowed her brows and moved again. Something felt different, she looked down and saw that she was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of black shorts. He had taken her armor off before he went to sleep.

_I must have been really tired._

"Hey Beautiful" York said with his eyes still heavy. He ran his hand through her soft red hair which was currently out of her usual ponytail.

"What time is It?" She asked, hoping she didn't have to get up any time soon.

He turned over to his small nightstand and checked the digital clock. "Almost midnight, maybe we shouldn't have taken a nap" He laughed.

Carolina sat up, stretching "Yeah, great Idea." She said sarcastically as She ran a hand through her hair.

York sat up next her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing gentle kisses on her neck

"York" She groaned running a hand through his hair.

When she didn't resist York took it as a hint to continue so he started to sucking harder on her neck, his arms tightening his grip around her waist. As she leaned back into him.

Before he could react, she spun around and pinned him to the bed smiling.

"Well, isn't this a beautiful sight" York said with a grin.

"Shut up and be quiet" She said before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

His hands traveling up her tank top, as he felt her soft pale skin. Knowing that this night would be one he would remember for a life time.

Both of their hands explored each others body's. They struggled to stay silent knowing that they could get caught. And If the director found out, Carolina knew that York would be in bigger trouble then she would. He may not act like a father but she knew that even he would want to do what every father would...

She knew that for this one night she could forget about Tex and everything that went on, and just focus on this. Him, how he was, how he acted and showed her how much he cared for her, just by a simple kiss, a touch.  
All her cares and worries, went away while she was with him.  
She would always remember this moment with him.

She hoped that all those years she wasted, pushing him away, wouldn't come back to haunt her. Maybe one day, they could leave this place. ...maybe settled down and forget about all of this. As long as he was with her, she knew she could survive this.

* * *

**The end made me wish that he survived. **

**You know that she is probably hating herself for never telling York...**

**Excuse me while I go cry in the corner...**


End file.
